Le choc d'une vie
by Loulyss
Summary: Et si une partie de cache cache déjà mal partie pour les hitachin brother partait encore plus de travers? et si les problèmes de coming out menaient a des scenes choquante pour un pauvre bureau? Et si une Otaku assistait a la plus belle scene et histoire de sa vie? Et si notre protagoniste n'était autre que le pauvre Kaoru? Ça ne donne pas ça en tout cas! Yao/Lem/sugest incest/OS


_J'ai une puissante honte de moi-même quand je relis cette atrocité, j'ai mis à peu près 2 jours à l'écrire et 6 mois à le taper, tellement je ne pouvais plus la voire même en peinture. Bon en attendant, si vous cherchiez du grand lyrisme et bien passer votre chemin, Sinon! Apprécier de tout coeur!/Yaoi/Bisco Hatori/ Sponsor : VDM, Désencyclopédie (Ps- Ils n'ont toujours pas donné leur accord, mais je suis sûr que c'est oui...)/ Je suis toujours abonné aux mauvais élève et donc possiblement aux fautes (Ps- Il a surement aussi beaucoup de faute de syntaxe, car j'ai perdu une foi le texte et l'ai récupéré__avec des erreurs et des lettres/mots remplacés par d'autre)._

_L'idée n'est pas non plus de moi, et a été réutiliser une bonne centaine de foi, dans une bonne centaine de fic. Mais vu que je suis adepte du comique de répétition, souffrez-en) Je ne suis pas une comique, mais j'espère que vous en rirez quand même. Sur ce! Bonne lecture :)_

**Le Choc d'une Vie**

Kaoru écarquilla les yeux, haussant les sourcils au-delà du possible, c'était tout bonnement impossible, improbable, inconcevable, irréalisable. Lentement il laissa sa mâchoire descendre, et prendre la si habituelle forme du poisson hors de l'eau. Montrant sa soudaine stupéfaction.

Jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour surprendre une telle situation, et surtout être contraint, involontairement d'y assister. Tout ça, c'était un regrettable incident qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Prudemment, il joignit ses mains pour une prière muette adressée à tous les dieux pouvant bien régner sur ce monde et qui pouvait le sortir de cette désagréable situation.

Il n'avait jamais été croyant, mais là, il aurait pu se convertir à n'importe quel culte. Même à celui de ce fou de Nekozawa !

Dire qu'au début c'était la faute de ce stupide président, s'il assistait à...

¡Flash-Back!

"Haruhi!" Explosa une voix si connaissable aux oreilles des 7 membres de notre merveilleux club d'hôte du lycée Ouran "Vient jouer avec papa!" S'égosilla un grand et beau garçon aux cheveux d'or volant au vent et au QI d'un moineau hypocondriaque, nommer Tamaki.

Son immense sourire et ses yeux remplis de supplication fixaient le visage amer d'un travesti.

Lentement ce, ou plutôt cette dernière, tourna la tête pour scruter d'un regard froid le grand gamin qui dépassait de derrière l'un des canapés de la salle de musique numéro 3.

Et après 10 secondes d'intense silence, elle lui répliqua un "non" tranchant et sans sentiment digne des plus belles comédies romantiques.

Cette repartie cinglante et directe brisa le cœur de notre père de famille, qui se réfugia sans plus attendre dans les bras d'un autre garçon à lunettes (au regard des plus dur et des plus méprisants) pour gémir un puissant : "Maman, Haruhi ne veut pas jouer avec son Papa!" Et se mettre à pleurer comme un enfant de 3 ans qu'on aurait privé de sucette. (Sous les regards glacés et ignorants de toute l'assemblée).

- Je me fiche de ce que tu fais avec ta fille, mais, lâche moi, _Papa_. claqua la maman d'un ton acerbe (nouvellement nommé Kyoya) alors qu'il remontait d'un geste agacé sa paire de lunettes, repoussant au passage ses cheveux noirs.

Mais! Pleurnicha notre blondinet. Je veux que Haruhi joue avec son papa!

- Et moi je veux que tu me lâches!

- Mamaaaaaaaan, explosa les pleurs incessants du président alors que transformer d'un coup en une sorte de guimauve blanche il se liquéfiait et se laissait tomber au pied du noiraud toujours attacher à ces derniers telle une buée de sauvetage lâcher en plein océan Indien. (Dérangeant un peu plus l'assemblée qui le supportait de moins en moins).

Un soupir commun de lassitude sortie alors d'entre les lèvres fatigués des 6 autres personnes qui peuplaient la salle, qui commençait à en avoir PLUS qu'assez des lubies de leur constiper du cerveau de président.

"J'ai une idée" s'écria alors le plus petit sautillant comme une puce avec une sorte de torchon rose délavé dans les mains (d'ailleurs que faisait ici en enfant cosplayé en lycéen, je me le demande!), « mon lapinou (car oui, le torchon rose est un lapin! révélation) et moi on a pensé a un jeu! » Directement toutes les têtes se tournent vers le petit garçonnet, et la si extraordinaire information fit sauter le 'soi-disant' président jusqu'aux plafonds où il se cogna brutalement la tête s'évanouissant sur le coup.

« Honney-sempai » commença Haruhi es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Son regard se porta sur le cadavre de son maintenant défunt père qui commençait déjà à se relever, faisant fi des lois de la physique (mais bon, passons outre car depuis quand les lois de la physique sont-elles respectées au lycée Cerisier et Orchidée?) avant de se retourner une seconde fois vers le petit blondinet.

« Mais oui » « allé Tama-Chan dit Ouuuui » supplia le petit garçonnet, vers un Tamaki qui faisait semblant de réfléchir, alors que deux minutes plus tôt, ils pleuraient presque au pied de sa merveilleuse host girl pour commencer une quelconque activité.

- Très bien ! dans sa grande magnanimité papa accepte!

- Yatta ! S'enthousiasma le gamin (de presque 18 ans, nous tenions quand même à le préciser)

- Et c'est quoi ton jeu ? Demanda alors d'une même voix une merveilleuse paire de roux jumeau.

- Cache-cache! S'époumona le tout joyeux petit garçon.

- Encore? répondit en choeur la paire de clone.

- Vous n'aimez pas ? Gémis alors le mignon petit garçon avec une voix toute triste (et une toute petite bouille toute choutte de la mort qui tue.)

- Si, si, mais on a déjà joué à ça la derni...

- Oui ! On y joue coupa une autre voix sortie de nulle part (de littéralement... Nulle part).

- Renge-chan. constata Haruhi en fixant la tête d'une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains tenu par un ruban, qui émergeait d'une trappe cachée. « Que fais-tu là ? »

- J'ai ! Je viens juste d'entendre votre discussion ! Et j'ai eu une très bonne idée pour organiser ce cache-cache ! Ce sera É-Pouss-Touflant !

Directement, elle attrapa un magnifique vase en cristal, et jeta en vrac des bouts de papier dedans. « Nous allons faire des paires, venez piocher votre partenaire. »

- Pas besoin on est déjà ensemble, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

- Hors de question , s'exclama l'extraverti Otaku, « venez piocher votre partenaire.»

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard frustré prêt à répliquer, avant de se faire interrompre par Tamaki (ce qui est dur vu qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé à parler) qui s'imposa plus ou moins aussi délicatement qu'un éléphant unijambiste qui a fait une overdose de jambon, et ordonna, ou du moins essaya, de sa voix (qu'ils voulaient le plus) autoritaire possible de crier : « Hikaru, Kaoru ! Faites ce qu'on vous dit ! »

- Mais!

-Y'a pas de mais, sinon je vous prive de cliente commune pendant une semaine.

Deux regards suffirent, et un soupir commun sortit de la bouche des doubles machiavéliques, et l'un des deux se dirigea vers le vase dans l'espoir de piocher son frère.

Au final, 4 paires en ressortirent: Tamaki-Kyoya; Renge-Kaoru; Haruhi-Hikaru et Mori-Hani ensemble.

Ce fut malgré tous après mainte discussion et dispute que Haruhi et Hikaru furent enfin désignés pour compter, et tous les groupes se dispersèrent.

—

«Vite! dépêches-toi Kaoru! Je refuse de perdre! » hurla Renge en tirant son camarade qui rechignait à courir dans les couloirs de l'école.

« Attends » s'exclama Kaoru déjà las d'être séparé de son jumeau, « tu veux te cacher ou déjà » la calma-t-il.

«Allons dans l'aile droite! c'est à l'opposer de là où il compte »

Kaoru soupira, c'était stupide, vu les cerveaux atrophier de tous les autres membres, c'était évident qu'il allait TOUS se cacher dans l'aile droite! Mais bon, si c'était le premier lieu à être fouillé, tant mieux, plus vite ils se feraient prendre, plus vite, il retrouverait son frère, alors il hocha la tête et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment de l'aile droite.

Pendant près de 10 interminables minutes, ils errèrent entre les salles de cours sans rien trouver qui vaille la peine. Avant de tomber, (comme par hasard) sur une 'mignonne' (d'après Renge) petite salle de classe vide.

« Ça ne sert à rien, aucune cachette n'est vraiment bien. » Se désola Renge en s'effondrant par terre. Et alors qu'elle allait renoncer, la voix victorieuse de son compagnon retentit.

« Eh viens voir » souri le jumeau déchu, en lui montrant sur le côté de la salle, une petite case/armoire à hauteur de genoux. Cacher par les différents bureaux et chaises de l'extrémité de la salle, c'était organisé de telles manières qu'il était impossible de la voir depuis la porte ou presque. C'était des petits meubles qui servaient à la rangée du bord de la salle de poser leurs cahiers sans avoir à tendre le bras.

« C'est parfait ! » S'exclama la jeune fille en ouvrant la petite porte ! Et regarde, les poignets des deux battants de la porte sont en fait deux trous où l'on passe les doigts, ça nous permettra de surveiller l'entrée de la salle, et de voir tout ce qui se passe dans la pièce. »

Toute contente la lycéenne s'accroupit et pénétra dans le petit placard s'assaillant du coté droit et fermant son battant de porte sur elle. Elle se décala légèrement pour faire signe à Kaoru de la rejoindre, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, content d'enfin se poser. Il s'assit à côté d'elle les jambes recroquevillés sur son torse, pour qu'elles ne dépassent pas et il ferma sa porte.

La cachette était vraiment bien. Vu qu'il manquait les poignets, il pouvait fermer la porte complètement sans risquer de rester enfermé. Il était vrai que la place n'était pas assez haute pour se mettre à genoux, mais on y était quand même à son aise, et aucun des deux ne devait se coller à l'autre. L'emplacement était parfait pour regarder toute la salle depuis les trous de poignet, avec un coup d'œil direct sur la porte.

Ils restèrent 15 minutes comme ça à attendre, et Kaoru commençait à s'ennuyer. Quand tout à coup, ils entendirent, un bruit derrière la porte, leur attention revint d'un coup. Ils se tendirent tous deux attendant le moment fatidique ou la porte s'ouvrirait. Kaoru sourit, son frère lui manquait déjà et il était heureux de pouvoir le revoir, mais...

« Kyoya pourquoi tu refuses » entendit-on s'énerver la voix du The King du club d'hôte.

Directement, l'excitation du jeu et de se faire trouver retomba dans le placard et les deux échangèrent un regard lassé, déçu de l'arrivée du président et du vice-président.

Pourtant, ce regard se transforma bientôt en un coup d'œil plus curieux. Les deux jeunes gens pouvaient suivre la scène depuis les trous de la porte sans se faire voir, alors ils furent étonnés quand ils comprirent que les deux protagonistes nouvellement arrivés étaient en train de se disputer de manière plutôt violente...

Ce qui ne veut dire pas comme d'habitude où je te tire les oreilles et tu vas pleurer dans ton coin...

Non, c'était une dispute violente, avec un président sérieux... (si si, c'est possible, aussi sérieux que lors de la pêche au hareng volant de toundra organiser par le club de protection des rouges gorge d'Amazonie, menacer par la fonte des glaces)

Renge voulue alors directement sortir et intervenir, évitant qu'ils en viennent aux mains. Mais Kaoru, fidèle à sa réputation de Hitachin brother (alias: comment se trouver dans des situations pas possibles et foutre la merde) l'en empêcha, la retenant de son bras.

Eh oui, le pauvre petit voulait voir ce qu'il en était. Et si possible sans se faire remarquer, les camions humains de tueur a gage de Kyoya, n'avait rien de sexy. Et mourir d'une balle dans la tête était trop dommage, un Kaoru macchabée n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour les fans girls... Quoique ça les ferait tripper un moment dans leur cervelle remplit d'oisiveté et de passion absurde…et oui... Le jumeau retrouver seul au monde par la mort de son frère. Qui jure devant le dieu des toilettes qu'il utilisera tous les cures dent rose a pois blues du monde pour venger la tignasse de son défunt et stupide frère (qui était vraiment stupide, puisqu'il avait espionné Kyoya, m'enfin... Le plus stupide était de s'être fait attrapé, mais bon... Nous dérivons un peu du sujet).

Donc en un mouvement étouffé Kaoru réussit à maintenir Renge dans le placard.

- Pourquoi tu te bloques comme ça! S'époumona Tamaki, ce n'est pas si terrible si?!

- Tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas me le permettre, si jamais mon père l'apprenait, je…

- Et alors, j'en ai ras-le-bol de me cacher! et tu sais très bien que je pourrais avoir aussi des problèmes avec ma grand-mère, on est dans le même bateau!

- Alors POURQUOI tu veux le dire! Lui hurla Kyoya à la figure.

Un horrible blanc survint, l'idée d'intervenir était totalement sortie de la tête de Renge ou même de celle Kaoru, leur respiration suspendue a l'attente de la suite de la phrase. Leurs deux ainés n'ayant jamais été comme cela.

Kyoya était essoufflé après avoir tant crié, il avait les joues en feu, Kaoru ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, lui, si stoïque d'habitude. Il semblait être tiraillé par un millier d'émotions en même temps.

Quant à Tamaki il était trop silencieux, beaucoup trop.

Kaoru le vit alors lentement relever la tête, et planter ses pupilles dans les yeux de son partenaire de jeu, le désarçonnant un instant.

- Pourquoi ? Amorça-t-il comme un écho a la question de Kyoya, mais, parce que... Je t'aime avoua-t-il.

Là, Kaoru ne manqua pas de s'étouffer. Non, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'il venait de percuter un camion d'éboueur, qu'une météorite de choux de Bruxelles venait de détruire Tokyo, qu'un infarctus lui stoppait la respiration et qu'il avait une anémie cérébrale. Tout ça en même temps.

Sans compter les moutons autruches qui nageaient dans les champs et des requin-marteau qui visitaient la tour Eiffel.

Enfin brefs, ses yeux sortirent de ses orbites, et son cerveau fit le bug de l'année, pire que les problèmes de programmes de Microsoft. Il roulait presque comme internet explorer là.

Un cheminement se fit peu à peu dans son esprit :

_Tamaki-Kyoya, Kyoya-Tamaki, erreur système, Kyoya-Le king, le king-Le manipulateur, le baron, le vice-président, Maman, le baron , Papa, Papa-Maman, papa-maman_. Il dut se retenir de ne pas hurler tellement il était surpris et choqué.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que pendant que son cerveau faisait cette liaison plus que loufoque, Tamaki et Kyoya c'était rapproché, et leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées.

Il échangeait un langoureux baiser. Les yeux de Kaoru s'écarquillèrent, ses sourcils se haussèrent au de là du possible et sa mâchoire et celle de Renge prirent la merveilleuse forme du poisson hors de l'eau ; ce qui était impossible, improbable, inconcevable allait arriver. Et ils allaient y assister sans pouvoir rien faire.

À peine cette pensée lui effleura l'esprit qu'il paniqua d'un coup, et brutalement il s'apprêta à sortir avant d'en voir plus et d'être choqué à vie, mais alors qu'il allait sortir du placard et faire son coming-out.*

Renge lui sauta dessus et lui bloqua la bouche, l'empêchant de s'échapper de son funeste destin. Il commença à se débattre, mais la jeune fille d'un coup munit d'une force particulièrement extraordinaire, un peu comme un remake de superman version manga otaku (OTAKU POWER /SBAFF/ Mmm pardon) le bloqua.

- T'es malade, chuchota-t-elle, tu ne vas quand même pas les interrompre ! (je suis d'accord, c'est un crime)

- Stop lâche-moi, lui rétorqua-t-il le plus bas qu'il pouvait, je refuse d'assister à ça !

Et alors qu'ils se chamaillaient, le plus discrètement possible dans le placard, ils entendirent subitement un gémissement.

"Ah... Tama...Je, nyyah!" Cela stoppa la dispute, et leurs deux visages devinrent successivement blancs, puis rouges.

Jamais Kaoru n'aurait un jour pensé entendre ça de Kyoya, doucement par une curiosité inaltérable, insatiable et totalement stupide et perverse pour Renge les deux protagonistes se sentir _Obligé_ d'approcher leur regard des deux petites ouvertures laissé par les poignets pour voir la situation.

Kaoru eut une crise cardiaque, quant à Renge une goutte de sang coula de son nez, Tamaki était en train de... Oh Dieux des chats sauvages de Caroline du Nord sauve-moi s'il te plaît ! De faire une fellation monumentale (la pipe du siècle!) à son partenaire.

C'était trop tard, Kaoru ne pouvait plus intervenir, il était tellement ébahi qu'il était incapable de se détacher de la scène, quant à Renge, elle était obnubilée par ce qu'elle voyait.

- Tama…ki…Ahaaa…je vi…" se libéra Kyoya dans la bouche de son amant.

- Tu es tellement bon Kyoya gémit Tamaki, j'aimerais te faire ça tous les jour de ma vie.

Quoi…? Mais c'est quooooooooooi ça! Hurla l'esprit muet et enfermé de Kaoru, ne venait-il pas d'assister à la scène la plus gore et dégueulasse du monde? Et l'autre là, il en voulait encore? Mais par les seins de Crom dans quoi s'était-il fourré ?!

- Tamaki… laisse moi te faire du bien aussi…

Doucement, Kyoya descendit sa main à l'entre-jambes de Tamaki, et frotta la bosse formée par les plis du pantalon.

- Kyoya… oh… soupira le tellement sexy Tamaki. (D'ailleurs depuis quand ce dernier était-il aussi viril?)

Et Kyoya se pencha alors et commença à embrasser la bosse du caleçon de son président, arrachant des soupirs de supplication a son actuel seme.

" AH… Kyoya, plus" Et Kyoya baissa le dernier rempart qui le séparait du membre de celui qu'il aimait et l'empoigna avec sa main, sous un hoquet de Kaoru

"Maintenant, a moi de te faire venir"

_Non surtout pas_ supplia le rouquin.

Kyoya commença alors à masturber sans retenue son camarade. Qui ne retint aucunement ses cris de jouissance.

"Kyoya… aah…"

"Tamaki, tu es si beau quand tu jouis…

Aucun doute, c'est à cette phase que Kaoru rendit les armes. il n'en pouvait plus. Oui, c'était décidé, une idée germa dans son esprit. Il allait devenir prêtre, peu importe le culte, il préférait renoncer pour toujours au bonheur du sexe. Sinon, à chaque fois, qu'il essayerait de passer à l'acte il reverrait cette scène, beurk.

Tamaki vint enfin dans la main de Kyoya.

"Kyo… susurra-t-il, tu es l'incarnation du Diable.

Kaoru hocha la tête d'accord avec l'affirmation pour une fois, de son président, oui, Kyoya était un Diable, raison de plus pour devenir prêtre.

"Oh... Ne t'inquiète pas, peut-être qu'on jour, je viendrais confesser mes péchés" Le Nargua Kyoya pour seule réponse.

Ah, non, finalement devenir prêtre était une bien trop mauvaise idée.**

«Kyoya, tu m'existes» rendit Tamaki, l'embrassant a pleine bouche, et lentement, il retira le pantalon de Kyoya. « S'il te plaît laisse-moi te prendre », supplia-t-il. en titillant de ses doigts l'orifice de chair de son compagnon.

Non ! Il n'allait quand même pas ! S'étrangla Kaoru! Oh Nononononn my fucking Gosh of cat, pitiéeeee... Non !, je vous en supplie !.

Mais trop tard!, Tamaki avait déjà pénétré un doigt en l'entrée de son vice-président, qui se tordait de plaisir.

"Ah… Tama…"

Les soupirs augmentèrent, au point que Tamaki, le sentant près, rajustèrent un deuxième doigt. Cette action fit alors, à son plus grand regret démarrer un compte à rebours dans la tête de Kaoru…

Et cela, continua, deux, trois… zéros.

Kaoru manqua de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il avait l'impression de se faire violer l'esprit avec un concombre ramasser à la confiture de noisette bleu, Oh… my god of cat, comment Kyoya pouvait supporter de tel coup de rein, et comment il faisait pour faire de tel bruit? Mais rien que ça, est-ce humain? Par cette vois et oh my god of Cat, comment il pouvait rajouter le truc avec sa main maintenant, et oh… son esprit commença à lui tourner, alors que chaque image s'imprimait au stylo indélébile sur sa rétine, jusqu'au moment où vint l'instant fatidique.

"Kyoya! Aha…"

"Tamaki…hum"

Et tous deux se libèrent. Kaoru lui n'en pouvait plus. Jamais il n'avait été autant sollicité au niveau mental, alors je vous laisse imaginer sa tête lorsqu'il entendit ça:

- Ouac, c'était génial, allez tournes toi! maintenant c'est à mon tour

Si les crises cardiaques aérodynamiques au cerveau de poulpe existent, vous pouvez être sûr que c'est l'avec qu'eut Kaoru. En échange d'une fidélité éternelle il pria donc le dieu du Yao…euh pardon du Karma intergalactique de le sauver.

Heureusement c'est le bon sens du président qui contre toute attente après l'avoir fauché lui offrit cette deuxième vie.

- Attend Kyo, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille dans les salles inutilisées de l'aile gauche? Il y a des canapés là-bas

- Monsieur ferait attention à son cul?

- C'est qu'il est royal sourit-il entrainant Kyoya derrière lui après un rapide nettoyage au mouchoir des crimes et méfait qui était arrivé su les pauvres et Innocent bureau qui lui n'avait rien demandé et était sans doute plus traumatisé que nos deux témoins

À peine les deux autres disparus, Kaoru défonça la pauvre porte (qui elle non plus n'avait rien demandé) pour sauter sur la fenêtre et respirer le plus grand bol d'air fraie de sa vie, avant de hurler vers le lointain pour évacuer le stress accumulé, effrayant ainsi un pauvre rouge-gorge qui passait par la après avoir migré d'aussi loin que migrent les rouges-gorges.

Quant à Renge elle, elle reprît esprits, réalisa, puis se ré-évanouit baignant dans une mare de sang (qui vraisemblablement provenait du surplus de son cerveau, moi aussi je me disais qu'il était un peu vide).

Kaoru mit bien dix bonnes minutes à la réveiller la secouant un peu dans tous les sens. Avant qu'enfin elle daigne ouvrir les yeux.

- J'ai rêvé? demandât elle somnolente telle la princesse au petit pois qui se voit obliger de se plaindre de son lit alors que les autres gars, lui ont foutu 50 matelars plus moelleux les uns que les autres.3*

- J'aurai préféré, mais malheureusement non

Et là sous les yeux ébahis de Kaoru elle sauta sur ses pieds et hurla un "KYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaa" sortit de l'enfer qui retentit dans toute l'aile indiquant malgré eux leurs positions.

- C'était génial!

- Hein?

- Ah! Tu as vu comme c'était extraordinaire! on se croyait à un porno! J'aurais dû filmer! c'était… Kyyaaa!"

s'époumona-t-elle des étoiles dans les yeux et se mettant à parler toute seule déblatérant des inepties plus grosses que le Japon lui-même, voir la planète, mais ça c'est à vérifier. Remercions Kaoru d'être intervenue sinon n'étant pas interrompu on y aurait encore été trois jours plus tard.

- Mais, tu te fous de moi? C'était absolument dégueulasse! (Il mériterait une bonne claque)

- Bah, toi tu peux bien parler avec tout ce que tu fais avec ton frère. et toutes les cochonneries que vous devez faire chaque jour que Dieu (Le dieu du Yaoi évidemment, pas les autres) vous donne!

Avant de repartir à 500 a l'heure dans ses fantasmes. Laissant Kaoru en plan les yeux écarquiller et la bouche en mode bug-oh-zut-je-ne-peux-pas-la-refermer.

Comment pouvait-elle se tromper à ce point? Il n'y avait rien de réel entre lui et son frère! (Mouai, c'est ça) Il essaya encore de la stopper, mais il l'a vis rapidement s'enfuir à toutes jambes hurlant qu'elle devait écrire tout ça avant de l'oublier, une rivière de sang dégoulinant de son nez.

Il resta un instant hébéter alors qu'elle disparaissait au loin. Avant de s'énerver, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle imaginait! d'accord lui et son frère se touchaient beaucoup et faisaient semblant de s'aimer, mais tout cela était faux, c'était leurs relations de scène.

Il ne s'embrassait pas pour de vrai eux, en plus si jamais il s'embrassait se serait…

"Kaoru?"

Ce dernier rougit d'un coup! Non, il n'était pas près mentalement, mais pourquoi dans ce manga les persos n'arrivent jamais au bon moment!

"Hikaru…je"

Mais trop tard, Hikaru lui sauta dessus et l'attrapa dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as manqué Kaoru! Je t'ai cherché partout"

Kaoru rougit encore plus, même quand ce n'était pas devant les clientes ils faisaient ça, tu m'étonnes qu'âpres que Renge lui disent qu'il disait n'importe quoi. Et il se reposa la question. Leur relation était pure non? De simples frères qui jouent un rôle.

- ça va Kaoru?"

- Hein, euh oui, pourquoi?" mentit-il.

- Tu n'as pas répondu"

- Euh si tu m'as manqué"

Hikaru haussa les sourcils, son frère n'était pas dans son état normal. Habituellement il aurait laissé des fausses larmes couler de ses yeux et aurait répondu une longue et langoureuse plainte: "oh oui Hikaru, toi aussi tes mains sur mon corps m'ont manqué, et lui aurait répondu un "mais ne t'inquiète pas Kaoru, même pour un jeu c'est la dernière foi que je me sépare de toi" et un pingouin aurait atterri sur la lune.

Mais là? Kaoru semblait juste…absent, coupé, loin et une vague d'inquiétude submergea le plus jeune de jumeau.

Hikaru ne put empêcher une vague d'inquiétude de le parcourirent. Son frère rougissait, comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Pas à sa place. Comme s'il avait honte, aussi honte que lorsque tu es un zombie qui se transforme en power girl avec une tronçonneuse et que tu te retrouve au beau milieu de la cours de l'école ou touts tes camarades te mitraille de photo pour les mettre sur les réseaux sociaux.* Cela ne lui plaisait définitivement pas.

À cet instant, pourtant une seule chose occupait l'esprit de Kaoru: Son frère.

Il sentait son corps contre lui, et se reposait la question. Leur relation était scène non? (Avec une grosse faute d'orthographe faite exprès). Jamais lui et son frère ne se toucheraient comme Tamaki et Kyoya, n'est-ce pas? Et pourtant malgré lui des images commencèrent à s'incruster dans son esprit, sous la direction d'une force supérieure qui pense qu'il faut pousser un peu plus que ça pour qu'il se mette ensemble sans trop de scénarios et d'effort. Si ça avait été son frère, si ce dernier avait été au-dessus de lui, lui caressant…

"Stop!" Kaoru se dégagea brusquement bousculant son frère. Avant qu'un blanc ne prenne la place. Ils restèrent tous deux figés et choquer à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, et de blanches dents et blanches gazelles et cette phase est blanchement allongée.

Jamais ce n'était arrivé. Et Kaoru eut l'impression d'avoir brisé quelque chose. Et le seul témoin de cette déchirure fut le silence (et Haruhi, mais ça fait moins classe). Kaoru ne supporta bientôt plus et il lança un terriblement gêné: " Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes."

Et il se dépêcha de disparaitre aux coins du couloir avec son excuse du siècle..

Hikaru resta encore muet 2 min, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Son frère l'avait...rejeter, et il sentit la douleur lui traversa la poitrine telle une dague chauffée à blanc…

(/SBaff/ Bah quoi, je suis blanche d'innocence).

Haruhi, compatissante se rapprocha donc. "Ça va?"

- j'ai mal

Elle lui tapota l'épaule de sa douce et fluette main blanche, pas encore de la couleur du lait blanc et que du spe/SBAFF/ (oui bon d'accord j'arrête).

- Allez viens, il faut retrouver et réunir les autres, je suis sûr que ce n'est rien.

Hikaru hocha la tête et Haruhi lui prit la main.

- Vous parlerez plus tard, lui aussi doit être mal.

Kaoru à peine passé la porte des toilettes se jeta sur le lavabo et s'aspergea le visage. Il passa au moins cinq minutes à se couvrir d'eau vidant les réserves de l'école et polluant la planète. Tout en se répétant inlassablement qu'il n'y avait rien entre son frère et lui. "Oui il n'y a rien" "nous faisons juste semblant" "c'est normal" "notre relation est pure".

"Oui" claqua-t-il à son reflet qui comme on peut s'en douter ne lui répondit pas. "Jamais on ne s'embrasserait comme ça."

Une autre image s'imposa à son esprit et une magnifique couleur rouge envahie ses joues.

Puis il replanta ses yeux dans le miroir.

La question n'était plus "y avait-il quelque chose entre eux" mais "pouvait-il y avoir la moindre chose entre eux?"

Il ne savait pas, mais en tout cas, jamais son frère ne devrait se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Il finit enfin par sortir de la salle. Puis il sentait aussi le malaise de son frère. Comme une sorte de convection entre jumeaux. Il décida qu'il devait jouer le jeu.

Une semaine passa, lente et douloureuse, Renge n'était toujours pas réapparu et Kaoru ne pouvait plus regarder, ni Tamaki, ni Kyoya, ni son frère en face. Il trouvait toujours un moyen de se détourner, et plus ça allait, plus ça allait mal. Les questions revenant toujours plus dures à son esprit, jusqu'à ce soit la question : en avait-il envie? qui l'essaya. La réponse lui paru évidente et il se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de prendre des vacances Il sortit son portable. Et Il composa un numéro (car c'est généralement ce qu'on fait sur un portable)

"Maman?"

Un grésillement sorti du portable alors que la superbe femme répondait, s'enquérant de ses besoins.

"Maman, je veux te rejoindre à Paris" (pourquoi c'est toujours Paris, ou Londres! pourquoi ce n'est jamais Marseille? C'est du racisme!)

**part 2**

Hikaru écarquilla les yeux

"Quoi?"

"Monsieur, votre frère a commandé une autre voiture il y a vingt minutes, il est déjà en route pour le manoir, voir déjà arriver, il doit préparer ses bagages pour rejoindre votre mère à Paris."

Hiakaru manqua de s'étouffer tel un saint Bernard qui imite une autruche en antarctique. C'était quoi cette histoire de voyage? Déjà son frère était super mal depuis une semaine et maintenant il partait sans lui dire au revoir?

"Hika-chan" commença Hani

"Hikaru" continua Tamaki, Tu as une mission! nous ramener ton imbécile de frère, on ne quitte pas le host club comme ça

Hikaru rassuré hocha la tête et sauta dans la voiture (J'ai failli dire, il courut vers l'horizon, ce qui est plus classe mais moins pratique donc bon). Ce dernier fila alors à la limite de vitesse autoriser, ce qui aurait pu leur causer des problèmes mais vu qu'il n'y a jamais de policier qui travaille quand on part poursuivre son véritable amour, il ni eut pas de problème. À peine arriver Hikaru sortit en trombe et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers le hall.

Son frère était là, habiller pour le voyage et confiant une valise rudimentaire à un majordome.

"Kaoru!" s'époumona le nouveau venu, un vif instant d'inquiétude traversa le visage de son frère mais il se reprit vite.

- Hikaru, je…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

Kaoru fronça les sourcils, il avait pensé avoir le temps de partir avant le retour de son frère.

- Je vais rejoindre mère en France.

- Quoi? pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas.

Kaoru fronça les sourcil,

- Décale toi, je vais rater mon avion.

- Non, pas tant que tu me donneras pas une raison valable.

- C'est rien, c'est, j'en ai juste ras-le bol de tout ça! cracha-t-il.

- DE quoi?! Avant cette partie de cache-cache tout allait bien, que c'est il passer avec Renge pour que tu veuilles partir!"

Hikaru devin blanc "Ne me dit pas que… Vous vos êtes embrassé?" affirma-t-il

Ce fut au tour de Kaoru de blanchir à la vision d'horreur (embrasser une fille dans une fiction Yaoi où étrangement tout le monde est gay, mais personne ne le sait et en effet pas très commode).

- Quoi?! Que! Non jamais, évidemment que non! essaya-t-il de nier.

- Tu sais ça me gêne pas mentit Hikaru pas convaincu du tout en vue des rougissements de son frère.

Enfonçant encore plus le pauvre garçon qui sérieusement allait aller réclamer un bon paquet d'oxygène à l'hôpital du proche si on continuait.

Effaré que son frère pense ça, il se remit à nier. Jusqu'à ce que leur regard se tourne d'un même mouvement vers la dizaine de domestiques pendus à leurs lèvres qui semblaient plus attentifs que les fans devant un match pokémons.

"Viens" claqua Hikaru tirant son frère vers les étages pour s'esquiver à la masse de paparazzi.

Ils s'enferment dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de la baraque, Hikaru se planta telle une tente de bowling devant son frère.

- Ici on sera tranquille, les murs sont insonorisés. Maintenant argua-t-il, explique-moi pourquoi tu as embrassé Renge et pourquoi tu veux partir?

-Mais non je te répète que je ne l'ai pas embrassé se défendais encore une fois Kaoru

Hikaru le fixa tristement, "pourquoi tu me mens?"

- ! Je…

- Tu as honte? Je…vous avez fait plus? La voix d'Hikaru se brisa et ses yeux s'humidifiaient.4*

- Hikaru, tu pleures? s'inquiéta Kaoru

- Non, non, laisse moi il se retourna lui faisant dos.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Je…Je…pourquoi?

- Hein?"

- Pourquoi elle?"

- Quoi?"

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, en fait ça me dérange" révéla Hikaru

- Que… j'embrasse Renge? Pourquoi?" (Il ose poser la question...)

- Parce que je suis jaloux BAKA! Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien, pourquoi tu t'enfuis!" hurla Hikaru en se retournant des larmes de rage aux yeux.

- Ça fais mal Kaoru" gémit-il.

- Non… c'est faux, arrête"

Hikaru se prit la tête dans ses mains.

- Ça fait une semaine que tu me rejettes et tu oses me dire ça" il se laissa tomber à genoux et explosa encore plus en sanglots.

- Pourquoi tu l'aimes! Pourquoi elle!"

Kaoru s'agenouilla à son tour et essaya de le raisonner.

Mais l'autre continua à diverger jusqu'à ce que la gifle partie.

- Mais Qu'est-ce qui te prends écoute moi! Il ne s'est absolument rien passe avec Renge! Cette fille est juste folle, elle m'a juste parlé, et elle m'a dit des choses qui m'ont touché, mais je ne voulais pas te blesser. Il enlaça son frère.

- Tu… me promets, tu ne vas pas partir"

- Non, tu es le plus important pour moi"

Ils restèrent ensemble comme cela longtemps.

Puis ils se séparent et se sourirent.

fin!

Les voilà réconciliée et l'auteur va aller s'enterrer! Comment? Vous voulez plus? Bon d'accord (auteur qui n'a pas la moindre volonté) -'.

Bonus (qui n'en est pas un)

Deux jours plus tard nos deux jumeaux au pléonasme exagéré étaient de retour dans la belle salle de musique numéro 3. Kaoru s'était excusé auprès de tout le monde et utilisait tous ses talents d'acteur pour supporter les visions des visages de Tamaki et Kyoya.

Tout se passait donc pour le mieux dans les meilleurs des mondes. Lorsque patati patata sortit de nulle par Renge sauta du plafond hurlant un "YAAAAATTAAAAAAAA" bien placé.

"Je l'ai" s'exclama-t-elle chantant et hurlant, tournant sur elle-même et sautillant partout dans la salle un magnifique manga dans les mains que de loin personne n'arriver à voir.

- Je l'ai, Je l'ai! Vous vous rendez compte! Après une semaine à passer avec des professionnels à leur raconter la scène que j'ai vécu avec Kaoru je suis tellement heureuse qu'il l'ait enfin dessiné.

Et elle se mit à faire la toupie avec ses mains, laissant la jupe de son uniforme voler, et Kaoru réalisa.

- NOOOON s'exclama t il.

Il prit son élan et lui sauta dessus, essaye de lui arracher des mains le manga si perversifier sous les regards ébahis des autres abrutis qui évidemment ne comprenait pas plus que s'ils étaient allés voir un opéra allemand sur l'insertion des hippopotames chez les Indiens du 13e siècle.

"Kao-chan il s'amuse?" demanda Hani empli d'innocence à un Mori qui ne va pas dire un mot de la fiction s'il ne prend pas son temps de parole maintenant…

…

…

Malgré la perche que lui tendit l'auteur pour enfin parler et en placé une, Mori l'ignora délibérément et se contenta d'un hochement de tête à l'Honizuka.

Kaoru lui courait après une Renge qui hurlait aux violes dans toute la salle. Jusqu'à ce que la chance prenne ses jambes à son cou et que Renge s'époumona que de toute manière elle en avait d'autres, et qu''elle sorte de dessous sa robe dizaine d'autres mangas. c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle trébucha et qui Kaoru lui tomba dessus. Les mangas volèrent alors dans la salle. Particulièrement un qui tomba ouvert à une page -18 ans sur les lunettes de Kyoya. Ce dernier sous le cri d'horreur de Kaoru récupéra le manga et regarda la page ouverte, là il devint aussi blanc que son sper/SbAMM/

- Bon, bah moi je vais rentrer claqua Kaoru dans un repli tactique, tu me rejoindras Hikaru, puis il prit ses jambes à son cou.

- Alors ! S'enjoliva Renge! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est super réaliste et bien fait?

Les autres personnes du club s'emparent alors des mangas tombés par terre, et les ouvrir pour tombé sur les magnifiques images de leurs président et vice-président dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Alors qu'une colère terrifiante s'emparait de Kyoya.

La suite étant trop violente, elle a été censurée. (Je ne vais tout de même pas raconter comment une Otaku s'est effondré en pleurs alors qu'on lui arrachait ses Yaois, les lui déchirant quelque peu aux passages! Seriez-vous folles! On ne raconte pas pas de telles horreurs aux enfants)

En Attendant je vous montrerais bien un article sur l'Ouran Outang, mais vu que je sens que vous commencer à en avoir assez derrière votre écran, je vais me contenter d'un saut temporel.

Une semaine plus tard (Oui bon d'accord, pas très original).

Renge boudait assise sur son siège, un hématome sur la joue, (oui elle avait dû se défendre lorsqu'on lui avait arraché ses bébés).

Maintenant depuis le coming out des deux autres Kaoru n'était plus aussi gêné, m'enfin encore un peu, le plus dur ayant été pour les deux ainés qui se disaient qu'on les avait surpris dans ces positions indécentes.

Hikaru lui en avait bien ri, et en ce moment charriait les deux amants.

Pendant ce temps de derrière Kaoru surgit la seule fille du groupe qui étant une fille ne peut pas être gay et donc manipuler par l'auteur à sa guise.

(Ps- Je tiens à préciser que si je ne mets pas Renge dans cette catégorie, c'est parce que Renge est une Otaku, et les Otaku NE SONT PAS humains)

- Alors? Comment ça se passe pour toi?

- Haruhi? Que veux tu dire?

- Ca t'a fait réfléchir tout ça non?

Haruhi, toujours aussi perspicace.

- Comment ça?

- Tu vas lui dire?

Il serra les dents.

- Il me rejetterait

- En es-tu sûr?

- Je...j'ai peur.

Elle lui sourit, et hocha la tête.

- Tu t'en fait pour rien.

Puis elle s'éloigna et Kaoru décida d'ignorer tout ça.

Ce ne fut que plus tard que dans son lit, son frère nu à côté de lui, encore à moitié réveiller que tout ça lui revient, il aimait son frère, celui-ci l'aimait aussi peut être pas de la même manière mais… pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance? Le beau visage de son jumeau le fit rougir.

Il pouvait tout simplement essayer? Dire un ou deux mots? Ou bien directement tester?

Il sourit, confiant en lui.

Et si il commençait juste par l'embrasser?

Fin

TATATAAAAAA!

*Kore wa Zombi desu ka?

*Oui, jeu de mots pourri je sais... L'auteur a touché le fond

**L'auteur s'excuse et pense aussi que le dialogue est super irréaliste et invraisemblable tout en étant bien trop tiré par les cheveux et elle a vraiment honte d'elle-même, mais n'étant pas un génie et ayant une vague d'ininspiration elle fait appel a votre généreuse compassion pour lui pardonné

3* l'auteur trouve cette histoire totalement hors-propo car pour vérifier qu'elle était une princesse plutôt que de lui foutre un poids sous le fion, il aurait pu se contenter d'un test ADN, mais passons outre, on en était à Renge

4* et si c'est pas déjà fait l'auteur vient d'atteindre le summum de l'OOC


End file.
